


Good Morning

by caz251



Series: Texting the FBI [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer gets the same text message every morning, this time Derek sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment_fic. First foray into either fandom.

Spencer let a small smile cross his face as he heard his phone go off. Without even looking at it he knew that it was a text message, and what it said, it was always the same message day after day, and always at the same time. Pulling his phone out of his bag he opened the message, the words shining up at him from the screen. 

'Good Morning Beautiful.'

"Who's texting you pretty boy?" Morgan said as he appeared behind him, reading the text over his shoulder. "You got a girlfriend?"

"No." Spencer replied as he tried to put his phone back into his bag, but he wasn't quick enough and Morgan managed to take it straight from his hand.

"Neal Caffrey, why do I know that name?" Morgan queried. "Who is he pretty boy?"

"Just a friend." Spencer replied, taking his phone and going back to the files he had been working on before Neal's message arrived.

Morgan seemed to study him for a few minutes before getting up and leaving the bullpen, most likely in the search for Garcia. He was sure that he would have their tech goddess run a search on the name for him. He just wondered what the reaction would be when the search turned up Neal Caffrey, Conman turned CI for the FBI White Collar division. He had a feeling that the other man would be back to question him soon about Neal and their connection. He groaned, good morning indeed.


End file.
